


a year

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Prompt: Sasuke + Overgrown.





	a year

It’s a comment that Kabuto makes. “Those are looking a little worn, Sasuke,” he comments at the end of a training session, and his brow crinkles in slight, unvoiced confusion until the older teen nods at his shirt.

He shrugs, slightly, because there isn’t much he can do at the moment - but the next time he can look at his reflection in the river (because he doesn’t have a mirror, not here), he does. 

Sasuke’s already let the hems out of all of his shirts and his shorts, and yet still they creep up on him, tighter and shorter because he’s _growing_. He’s almost fourteen and he hasn’t looked at his reflection in a year and the face that stares back at him is familiar and a stranger’s all the same. 

He splashes away his reflection and doesn’t think or wonder how Sakura and Naruto look, nowadays. 

On his birthday, there’s new clothing in his room, a gift from Orochimaru. He puts it on and he tries to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> as always, you can find me on my tumblr grellsuke, where I take drabble prompts!


End file.
